


Papercut

by PrincessAgony



Category: Blue - Troye Sivan (Song), Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos)
Genre: Bottom Troye Sivan, Connor Franta - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Music, Top Connor, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: Connor never really understood Troye's love of sunsets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday fict for one of my best friends enjoy i apologize for any OOCness i do not follow these two and shot from the hip.

Sunset was always Troye’s favorite time of day. The skies changed their hues of blue to ethereal Golds, pinks, purples and oranges, an ever changing painting erased in hours and remade the next day. A calm serenity followed the setting sun, the stress and anguish of the day seemed to flitter away like leaves on a breeze. There was nothing more that could make this moment better. He grasped his mug of tea and took a healthy swallow as he pulled his knees up to his chest to rest his chin there. The window was open and he rested his back against the wall as he relaxed in the windowsill. 

There was a soft click as the front door to his apartment opened and closed, Connor had been the only other person with a key so he naturally assumed it was his boyfriend who had come home, the smell of Chinese food was still heavy in the air from his own dinner, Connors food, still warm, rested on the kitchen table. The sound of keys hitting the ceramic bowl on the end table in the hall made a soft clink and Troye smiled softly as he gazed out at the city happy to have his boyfriend home.

The warm summer breeze brushed past the curtains and into the living room, ruffling the pages of a new song he had previously been working on. Connor seemed to be taking a while to come in so he slowly made his way across the room and into the kitchen where he found him running up dishwater. He smirked as he watched him and leaned against the door frame.

“Penny for your thoughts love?” He spoke calmly watching Connor stiffening and then relax again with a shake of his head.

“Oh it’s nothing. Did you have a good day? How is the song going? Papercut was it?”

Troye pushed off the doorframe and walked over wrapping his arms around Connors slender waist and resting his chin on his shoulder watching his hands work under the sudsy water.

“I did have a good day actually got a lot of work done. Yeah it’s called papercut and I’d like to sing it for you later if you wouldn’t mind humoring me for five minutes. Also don’t change the subject, you always do house work when something serious is on your mind. Let me in Conner, if I can help I’d like to.”

Conner hummed and nodded “I’d love to listen to it.” He responded

“…”

“And I guess I have just been thinking about us a lot lately and what we are doing and where we are going.”

Troye loosened his grip a bit. “Things have been going well. Haven’t they?” his voice grew worrisome as his boyfriend turned off the tap and turned to lean on the sink, Troye shifting to lean on the island counter.

“No, they have I didn’t mean for it to sound so…negative. I just wanted to ask you something for a while and I guess I never figured out how to go about it. I know us being together is supposed to be secret, and I’m fine with that, I understand the need for privacy believe me. However, I wanted to do this all big and flashy, something truly worthy of who you are. Something that would celebrate who we are and what we care for.” He knitted his brow, the socks Troye was wearing suddenly becoming very interesting.

“Connor, I don’t understand.” He started only to be cut off by the taller boy taking his hand and leading him out of the room to their shared bedroom.

“Wait here.” He urged and while Troye stood there fidgeting curiously.

Conner wandered over to the other side of the room to his small personal closet, after opening and rummaging around in it he shoved something in his pocket and closed the door and walked around the room lighting the few candles they had left. Once he was satisfied with what he had done, he returned to Troye and smiled nervously. He took Troye’s hands into his own, long elegant fingers normally cold to the touch warmed by Conner’s slightly thicker ones.

“Before I say anything else, I just want you to know how hard this was for me, how much anxiety I have gone through to ask you this. Troye, from the moment I met you I felt my soul calm. I knew I loved you the first time I touched your skin, the first time I heard my name on your lips. Being around you intoxicates me and lulls me into a world of warm golden sunsets and gentle soothing songs of smoke and tranquility. Knowing you is like knowing a forbidden kingdom in a long-lost children’s night time story. With you I know who I am and what I want to be. The noise of everyday life turns to a soft roar, like an ocean wave and fades into a murmur on a lover’s lips when you are near. You are all I see, and the only air I want in my lungs is the escaped honey that flows as you speak. There is no one else in this world I would rather spend my eternity with. For as long as you will have me, in the shadows or the unforgiving light of day, I am truly and fully yours. Troye Would you grace this lowly servant the honor of being my eternal god of music and love. Will you be my husband?”

Tears had brimmed in Troye’s eyes as Connor spoke and he had to fight back the choking pull in his throat as he managed to nod twice and pull him into a fierce and wet kiss, tongues colliding in an impassioned frenzy before parting with the bite and tug of lower lips. “With everything in me Connor, yes.”

A small box was pulled from faded jeans, presenting the small silver band to the musician. Shaking fingers swayed in the warm air between their bodies as the metal was slipped onto his left finger. Connor knew it would only be on that hand if they were alone, but he was happy to know Troye would wear it on the other hand for him. He pulled the slighter male close and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face into his neck and breathed deep, the smoky smell of his beloved making him dizzy. For Connor Troye was always going to be something so utterly perfect and untouchable. He was truly a walking angels among lowly men, but by whatever grace of the universe, this man was his. There was nothing more perfect, nothing purer that this. 

Connor glanced out the window as the sun slowly sunk behind the city buildings and for the first time in his life, he was not moved by the color, but by the imbedded beauty that always reminded him of Troye. Sunset may have been Troye’s favorite time of day, but Connor’s was every moment he held him.


End file.
